The present invention relates to watertight taillight assemblies for vehicles, and particularly for boat trailers.
It is common in the launching of a boat from a trailer, or in the reloading of the boat on the trailer, to back the trailer into the water to an extent submerging the taillights of the trailer. As a result, water enters and lodges in the light assemblies causing corrosion of the components, shorting of the circuits, and consequent premature light failure. The invention of my prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,862, was directed to this problem. The present invention aims to provide a further improved watertight light assembly which is easier and more economical to assemble and is more foolproof as respects its watertight integrity.
In my prior light assembly the bulb was housed in a two-part lens and base unit and fitted in a socket which had an integral hollow stud extension projecting outwardly from the base. This stud served as the ground and as a conduit for the power leads to the light as well as the means for mounting the housing. A rigid plastic core in the stud was used to seal around the leads. This arrangement necessitated that the part of each lead between the sealing plug and the terminal end of the lead in the socket which engaged one of the bulb terminals be bent laterally to provide an excess portion so as to permit the terminal end to move during introduction or removal of the bulb and to be spring-urged against the base of the bulb by a spring surrounding the leads between the sealing plug and a thrust washer engaging the terminal at the end of the lead. The present invention eliminates the need to laterally bend the leads in the socket and gives superior operation by providing an elastomeric sealing plug which acts as a diaphragm and permits the leads to move axially in the stud extension of the socket while keeping the unit watertight. The invention also provides an improved mounting arrangement for the socket in the base of the light housing and for the housing on the vehicle.